


Wish of fire

by Liat_kanaun



Category: Rurouni Kenshin, Samurai X - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24452416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liat_kanaun/pseuds/Liat_kanaun
Summary: First meet feeling and late meet feeling from Shishio's perspective.
Relationships: Himura Kenshin/Shishio Makoto
Kudos: 5





	Wish of fire

I...fascinate....obsess in your beatiful swing of sword.

The gorgeous man who scattered raining blood..., Hitokiri (manslayer) Battosai

\----------------------

I still remember the first day that I in charged successor as hitokiri of Choshu party. The first day that I met the gorgeous man.

In the silent of night time, I and the leader of Choshu partyy were waiting someone back from the mission.

" Did you call me,sir?" The sound of moving door were coming with the figure of man, who was called Hirokiri Battosai. He slowly walked and sit in the opposite from me.

I always thought...what is the real figure of Hirokiri Battosai? And how he look like? And now, the day which I wait is coming. I moved my eye out from the candle-light to the man who sit opposite him. Then, he made me feel a bit surpires. Battosai's appearance was not a hard and formidable man or blood thirsty beast. In contrast, Battosai's appearance was very young , quietly and too clam. If nobody told him that this guy is Battosai, he will think the guy is fargile porcelain doll.

" Himura, I want to introduce this guy to you. His name is Shishio Makoto. He will in charge manslyer insteaded you when at that time is coming. " Katsura Kogoro said and smiles to 'Himura'. After that, He stretch his face to Himura and whisper something to him.

" Himura, please do your best. "

" Yes, I understood." After Himura recieved the message. Katsura stand up and walk out from this room.

Shishio stared Katsura until he disappear from his eye. He decided to start conversation with the gorgeous man who sit opposite him.

" Nice to meet you. Senpai(Senior) " Eventhough, I was older than him but if I counted from this industry....call him as 'Senpai' was suitable.

The young man looked up and made eye contact with me. The beautiful light-blue eye was very cool while it reflected on the candle-llight. And then, I realized that I was fallen in this young man like stupid man.

.....

...

..

.

Senpai's work was teaching me. Even though, assassinate was the main job but there are a lot of details in this work, such as the meeting places, clean up group,meeting with associate and many things ....something like that. I sit and sipped hot team in side street shop for leisure time. Then, he looked up when notice the shadow which cover the sunlight on my body. The small figure shadow come from the man who have cold face, the red-brown hair more shining when touch the sun-light.

...Aaa... no matter how many times I see you... you are still fascinating person....Senpai...

" Same place in this night. " Not curious that the place was appointed. The assassinate name list was shown. Hm...Finally this time for me to action.

When Senpai has finished inform the information, he turned back and ready to go back to his place. But...I grabbed his hand to stop him. As a result, the beautiful light-blue eye suddenly hard and freezing. Shishio smiled to Himura-senpai and released him, even though he didn't want.

... Senpai...never called my name... I wish to hear my name from that lip....

...I hope... I waiting...

...someday...

... my wish become true....

.....

...

.

.

.

.

"Shishio Makoto, I don't permit you to destroy the lifes any more....pick up your sword and fight with me" Ex-senpai stared me with the full of deny. Today, our ideology is different. I ...and him stand on the other side like parallel line...but this is the first time that my Ex-senpai call my name... but my heart was burn off...

... I hate it.. the things that my senpai protect and give it as priority....

...This is a jealousy...

...At that the moment, I finally understand...

...Only only this country that I want to destroy...

...but I want to destroy everything that my senpai walk pass....

...devastate and ruin until...the hell...

... when I'm done completely...Senpai will not have any thing to protect..

...And at that time, I....Shishio Makoto will be the only on who holding you when you crumble and have nothing ....

END?


End file.
